Mallory Thorne
Mallory "Mal" Thorne is the daughter of the wicked fairy godmother from Sleeping Beauty. Despite her destiny, she really isn't very good at this whole "evil" thing, and would much rather spend her days sewing and gardening. Character Personality Mal is a sweet girl, if not a little on the shy side. She loves gardening, though her interests lie mostly with medicinal plants and vegetables as opposed to terrifying thorn mazes. She also enjoys sewing and fashion, though she lacks the confidence to pull off most of her designs. Mallory is not a people person, though. Uncomfortable with all but her closest friends, Mal can come off as cold and haughty when she really just doesn't know how to deal with a situation. When in doubt, she tries to emulate her mother. But what Mallory thinks of as "regal bearing" other people might see as snobbishness. No matter how hard she tries to exude confidence like her mother, though, it never seems genuine. Her mask of meanness is all too obvious, and Mal ultimately ends up making a fool of herself, more often than not. There are a few things that set Mallory off, though. Namely, bad manners, especially from royalty. It's one thing if you were raised by wolves and genuinely don't know any better. But if you've had a priviledged upbringing, and were taught how you're supposed to treat people, you have no excuse to be impolite. While she doesn't usually go as far as her mother when punishing what she perceives as rudeness, Mallory can be genuinely nasty when carrying out what she thinks of as "justice." Appearance Mal is a short, thin girl with pale, greenish skin and perpetually bloodshot yellow eyes. Her hair is black in color, streaked with bright pink, and she keeps in short in a "pixie" cut. Get it, because she's a fairy and-- oh never mind. A pair of large, leathery bat wings protrude from her shoulders, though they seem to be more for decoration than anything else, since she never seems to fly with them. She usually wears a strange mix of "goth" clothing and flower prints, and is never caught without her sewing kit. Relationships Family Mallory's mother, Carabosse, was the wicked fairy who cursed Sleeping Beauty shortly after her birth. Despite her role as an antagonist, Carabosse is a very loving and supportive mother. Mallory knows her mom just wants the best for her, and admires her greatly, but she just isn't sure if she wants to follow in her mother's line of work... Friends Will be updated as soon as Mal gets some friends Pet Mallory keeps a pet rat by the name of Bakst. He is big and black and maybe a little scary looking, but he's a sweetheart. He likes to ride in Mal's pockets. Romance Mal has a thing for dashing, heroic types, though she'd never admit it. Not like she's going to get a prince of her own, anyways. Outfits Basic Mal's usual outfit consists of an oversized purple sweater, a short black skirt, pink and green striped tights, and chunky brown hiking boots. Her jewelry consists of a spiked black choker and a skull pendant, hung around her neck by a thin black cord. She wears a small pair of skull earrings in each ear, and a pair of round, bright red sunglasses, usually kept up on her head. Around her hips she wears a loose brown belt, holding the pouch that contains her sewing kit. Her fingers are usually covered with multicolored band-aids, thanks to thorn- and needle-pricks. Legacy Day Coming soon!...Ish Quotes *"Ugh. I'm gonna need some bigger garden shears..." Notes *Mal's rat is a reference to the costume designer, Leon Bakst, who designed the costumes for the evil fairy in the 1921 rendition of the ballet, The Sleeping Princess. One of the costumes gave the dancer the silhouette of a rat. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Fairies Category:Sleeping Beauty